Elemental Skills
Elemental skills are primarily learned by mages and sometimes rogues. They gain the ability to control certain magical elements within the land of Sverige. The full list of skills can be found below (parent skill on the left with the corresponding sub-skill on the right). As well, there are elemental enhancements that may occur as a magic user increases their skills, which are described below the skills table. Elemental Skills Elemental Skill Enhancements As a wolf gains skill levels in each type of element, they may now have an unique enhancement due to the increased affinity with the element. For an earth user this may be growing a few basic plants on one's body, or a fire user having a small place of their pelt that flames like a fire when they move. This is not mandatory, skill enhancements are optional and it is just as believable to have a wolf with elemental ability with NO enhancements shown. A wolf may have multiple elements shown off with these changes. For example, an adept earth / adept light user may have flowers that grow on their pelt which glow with luminescence. A Champion Earth / Master Spirit user may be covered in plants that change with the seasons, but also have a flickering aura about them that moves as if spirits existed within them. A Master fire / adept water user may have a flame that licks across the top of their backside, but also water that drips from their pelt, causing a steam effect where the two meet. It is not mandatory to have multiple affinity enhancements shown. Elemental enhancements may be toned down, as well, by the wolf that acquires them. For example, as a champion fire user, if one's entire pelt ripples like flame and gives off powerful heat, this may be toned down so that other wolves are more comfortable around the fire-user. As well, the outside elements may have an effect on an elemental enhancement, such as rain causing steam to rise off of a fire using wolf. Keep in mind! Elemental enhancements should "match" the level of the wolf, as well as the restrictions below as far as the amount of said enhancement possible. For example, this means that if the wolf is only apprentice earth, it cannot have any sort of gemstones growing/covering parts of it until master level. Please read your level of skill before deciding upon your enhancement! Never at any time, may enhancements happen that morph the wolf's skull, torso, neck, tail or legs - essentially the basic body shape - away from it's species norm. These are additions, not mutations! ''These enhancements do not give any special type of ability to the wolf. They are merely aesthetic changes that enhance the wolf's appearance and gives a clue to which elements they are most in tune with. '' Beginner: A wolf is as of yet a beginner in the skill and do not have the ability to have enhancements. Apprentice: As a wolf has gained more skill in the element, they start to have very minor, in some cases, almost non-apparent or easily visible to other eyes enhancements. For example, a wolf may have a small part of the pelt that resembles fire (giving off heat/light), or the fur on their back may move as if in a constant wind. These changes cannot take up more than 25% of a wolf's body, meaning only one part of the body is generally affected (ie. the back, the head or the tail). Adept: This higher level of skill enables more of a enhancement, these changes are more noticeable and have a higher skill attached to them. These changes may take up 50% of a wolf's body, meaning several body parts or larger body parts are affected (ie. the entire torso, head and neck, all four legs). Master: At this level, a wolf's enhancements will continue to morph and grow larger. Now, these enhancements in no uncertain terms speak of the great skill that a wolf has with the element. These changes may now take up to 75% of a wolf's body. Champion: At this level, up to 100% of a wolf's body may exhibit enhancements. As the wolf is now a champion of this skill, the element may change or morph slightly with the seasons, a wolf's emotions, or per climate as well. For example, plants may sprout seasonal foliage, water that drips from the pelt may turn to snowflakes in the winter, etc. Related *Home *Sverige *Skills *Physical Skills *Healing Skill *XP *Stat Upgrades Category:Mechanics